Sheep's Meadow
by anais117
Summary: From CBTM Universe, Peeta takes Katniss to her first July 4th fireworks celebration at Sheep's Meadow in Central Park. Written for Round 3 Prompts in Panem. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.


It's been a lazy morning with Peeta mostly lounging around the house in our underwear trying to conserve our usage of the air conditioner. It's in the high 90's this July 4th and Peeta has planned a surprise for my first Independence Day in New York. I think back to that summer when I was newly 17 and Peeta shared the blanket with me as we watched the fireworks in our own meadow back in Panem. It was the beginnings of me falling for him and he had made all the right gestures to help lead the way. I wonder if he'll have to hold my hand tonight because of the noise; I hope he will.

I'm lying across the couch with my feet tucked under Peeta's bare thigh when he decides the inevitable.

"Screw the electric bill, I can't take this." I start to chuckle as Peeta leans behind the couch and turns on the air conditioner. It whirs to life cooling down the small university apartment we're in. When I start to feel a little chilly, I go into my drawer and take out lounge pants for myself and a pair for Peeta.

"This is better," he says smiling and then he scoops me up into his lap. "So are you ready for your surprise tonight?"

"Sure. You're taking me to see fireworks right?"

"Of course it's July 4th. But not just to see any old fireworks. I'm taking you to ones in Sheep's Meadow in Central Park."

"What's that?" I admit we haven't gone too many places outside of Washington Square Park or in the village. I don't really like the subways and the buses are too crowded. I'm still searching for a company that can ship my car so at least I can have that luxury again, even though Peeta complains people drive like maniacs here.

"Well it's a huge meadow in Central Park, much bigger than the one at home where people come to relax. It used to be a military training ground hundreds of years ago and afterward it housed sheep, hence the name Sheep's Meadow."

"Sounds awesome," I comment.

"I went there last summer when I did my intensive with some of my classmates. I really liked it and it reminded me of you. I think I told you about it?"

"Oh yeah," I tell him vaguely remembering. I admit back when we were Skyping last year, all I could think about was when I was going to see him again.

The afternoon winds away and we eventually start to get dress when it hits early evening. The fireworks start at 8pm but we leave around 6pm to get a good spot on the grass. Peeta packs us a nice meal consisting of fruit, cheese buns both regular and puffed, sandwiches made out of leftover food from the barbeque we went to yesterday, and a few bottles of water. He senses my nervousness of taking a bus, which is the most direct path to Central Park, so he hails a cab instead. I sit comfortably in the back of the yellow cab and he wraps his arm around me.

"You're going to love it, I promise," Peeta tells me kissing the side of my head.

We arrive there in a little over 15 minutes since the traffic is surprisingly good. Peeta pays the driver and we hop out in front of the entrance of 59th street and Columbus Circle.

"It's a little walk from here, but I think you'll enjoy everything we'll pass by," he insists and he takes me hand. He wasn't kidding about it being a walk, but it seems to be a breeze up here and it was less than 10 blocks. On the way I see a few horse drawn carriages, street vendors selling all sorts of July 4th gear, and of course families and their dogs. We arrive at the entrance and I immediately take in the smell of fresh cut grass. They must have cleaned it up last night expecting a crowd. I noticed there are already at least a hundred people sprawled out over the expanse of the greenery and I can't help but notice most of them are under the few trees that are here. Luckily Peeta packed an umbrella that he's slung across his back. We continue to walk in and find ourselves caught in a few Frisbee games as well as running children.

When we are a few hundred feet in Peeta drops the basket down and asks me if the spot is okay.

"Looks good," I tell him since we're pretty far away from everyone else's camp and they are all under trees. Peeta quickly sets up spreading the blanket and then spiking the umbrella. It's still pretty hot outside but now only in the high 80's. It's nearly 7pm when we sit down on our blanket. Peeta pulls out a water bottle for the both of us and we drink with him finishing his in mere minutes.

"Thirsty, huh?" I ask grinning at him. We both lie back under our shield and listen to the sounds of the children playing. I notice before me the skyline surrounding the field and Peeta names the buildings he knows.

"This is really peaceful. We really need to come here again to relax. I'm sorry I haven't let you take me here sooner. I have to admit, it reminds me a bit of home." I turn to Peeta and he pulls me close to him kissing my forehead.

"It does. I think I came here a few times when I was away from you and I kept thinking about our times in the big meadow back home and the one in my parent's house. It may be called Sheep's Meadow, but for me it was my Katniss Meadow." I smile at him sweetly and he leans down to kiss me gently.

"Ouch," I say suddenly and I shoot up looking at my leg where the pain is radiating.

"Sorry ma'am," I hear an older gentleman say. I look down at see a plane but it's made out of wood, more specifically a wooden ruler. I hand the contraption back to the man as I make a gesture telling him it's alright and I watch him. He's testing out the plane and once he's satisfied; after shaving off some of the wood, he gives it to an excited child. Peeta sits up next to me and we observe the man for a little while as he constructs planes, tests them out, and gives to them to waiting children at no charge. Peeta seems impressed with his fellow artist and digs in his pocket for his wallet.

"He deserves a tip," Peeta surmises and he stands up and walks a few feet over to the guy and hands him money. At first the guy doesn't want to take it, and then I hear Peeta tell him to use it to buy more supplies for the planes. He agrees then and Peeta waves and then walks back over to me.

"That was really nice of you," I tell him kissing him on the cheek.

"Actually it was really nice of him to do that for those kids. I love coming across people sharing their talent like that." I smile at Peeta and then he pulls me back down on the blanket where we continue to snuggle.

A little while later we notice the meadow fill up with expectant families and we hear an announcement over a loud speaker that the fireworks will be starting momentarily. Peeta closes the umbrella once it's dark enough and we sit up waiting in anticipation. We haven't eaten much, just the fruit because it was cold and the water. I'm actually still stuffed from the barbeque yesterday so I passed on the sandwiches. Peeta has his arm wrapped around me and he's placing affectionate kisses on my shoulder.

"I wish I could have done this the last time we were celebrating July 4th together," he tells me and I smile at him with my cheeks burning a little.

"Would you have really done that?" I ask him turning toward his seated form.

"Maybe," he teases. "I know holding your hand that night after you were startled by the fireworks wasn't an accident."

"Oh so you did like me back then," I tease back.

"Of course. I just didn't know exactly where my feelings were going." I lean in and capture his lips and he smiles against mine.

"I love you," I whisper to him and he whispers those words back.

As we continue our light kisses and affirmations of love, another announcement comes overhead and we're welcomed to this year's July 4th fireworks celebration. I sit up excitedly and look toward the sky. It a dark blue but nothing like the one back home. Back home you could see many more stars than the few the city lights allow in. Never the less, the fireworks will dance nicely across this sky.

The show starts with a loud bang and of course my hands are grabbing toward Peeta's. He laughs as he pulls me to sit between his legs and he wraps his arms around me. Peeta leans his head on my shoulder and we both continue to look up at the sky. It is a myriad of red, white, and blues and the crowd responds with their "oohs" and "ahhs" at the intricate patterns. I smile as I start to remember how we would do this back home each year and I imagine Johanna and Gale are out there with his family looking up into the same night sky. This is the closest I felt toward them since I left to New York and I'm enjoying every minute of it.

The show continues on with me squeezing Peeta at particularly loud portions of the show and he holds me tighter, grounding me into him. The finale begins and the patterns are most intricate with loud booms at every corner. It beautiful though as I look over and see the light shine on Peeta's face. I'll never get tired of being next to him and seeing his face when he's excited.

When the show is finally over we decide to hang back and let most of the other people leave first. I lay next to Peeta running my hands through his curls and he snakes his hand behind my neck running it along my braid.

"That was really beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here this year. I think this might become our New York ritual."

"Sure. We have next year and maybe we can take trips back here sometime when we move back to Panem."

"That would be very nice."

Peeta kisses my nose and just stares at me and it makes me blush a little.

"What?" I ask him shyly.

"Nothing, just admiring your face. I'm just imaging all the times I'll be waking up to you in the future."

"Oh really," I ask him leaning in to kiss him.

"Yes. I don't want to let you go."

"You want to stay with me?" I ask and he smiles.

"Always."


End file.
